


Another week, another Winchester family dinner

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, F/F, M/M, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean is on to Jo and Charlie but accidentally neglects Cas during his investigation.He makes it up to him, though.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle
Series: Fall From Grace [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 14





	Another week, another Winchester family dinner

Another week, another Winchester family dinner – which now included Charlie and occasionally Jack, or Gabe and Balthazar, or Sam's new neighbors Kevin Tran and his mother, or the garage's newest employee and Bobby's long time friend, Garth. Their little family had certainly grown over the years and Dean had to admit, he loved it.

As the day went on Dean noticed something different about Jo. It was the subtle way she smiled at Charlie, and how she tucked her hair behind her ear when she laughed and the stolen glances, and – holy shit. They were hooking up.

Dean was so focused on Charlie and Jo he hadn't noticed how uncomfortable Cas was growing beside him.

He tried to silently communicate with the Winchester, but Dean wasn't getting it. Cas was growing frustrated with Dean not paying attention to his needs. This game of theirs only worked with trust and this wasn't it.

Dean saw Jo enter the house alone and, seeing no one follow her in, decided to go confront her. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to exit the bathroom.

"You know there's another one upstairs," she said as she opened the door, drying her hands on a paper towel and tossing it in the bin.

"You and Charlie?" Dean just came out with it.

"Shhhh." She cupped her hand over his mouth and pushed him around the corner. "What is your problem?"

"Well you're not exactly being subtle about it." He then imitated Jo twisting her hair and laughing.

"Shut up." She shoved him into the wall.

"What? I think it's cute."

"Yeah well we aren't serious. Okay? So don't say anything."

Dean pretended to lock his lips with an imaginary key.

"And if you do I'll blow open your whole operation out there." She said glancing at Cas. "I see him get all rigid every few minutes. What, do you have him hooked up to some electrodes? You're a real kinky freak, Dean. At family dinner?"

"Shut up." Dean retorted, not as confidently as he meant it. "It's not like that… it's none of your business." He was flustered.

But Jo's words spoke deeply to him. He'd neglected Cas. He didn't even notice how uncomfortable his partner had been.

"Ah, hell. Could you send him in? Discreetly."

Jo nodded and left Dean. Moments later he heard the door close and saw Cas peak around the corner.

"Hey, angel." Dean beamed.

Cas was unimpressed.

"Aw, c'mere." Dean enveloped Cas who didn't bother unfolding his arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention before."

"Dean, I only agreed to this for you. I don't feel comfortable… you know that -"

"I know, I know. Do you want to stop?"

"I - I'm not sure…"

Dean texted Jo 'keep em distracted? Need a few minutes to talk…'

He saw her check her phone and then look at Dean through the window. When she looked away and he was sure they wouldn't be disturbed he led Cas up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Jo thinks I'm electrocuting you," he laughed, closing the door.

"Jo noticed? Dean, I don't like this…"

"Don't worry. She's not going to say anything, besides she has no idea."

Dean sat on the bed and patted the space beside him. Cas sat next to him reluctantly and threw his hands over his face.

"This was a mistake."

Dean guided Cas' hand to his crotch. "I don't think so," he smiled.

It was so devilish Cas pretty much forgave Dean out of pure lust. Dean pulled Cas onto his lap but Cas kept his legs together slung over to one side. Dean ran a hand down Castiel's face then tickled his neck a little. Cas shrugged and giggled.

"Dean, don't. I'll…." He trailed off looking down.

Dean smiled at Cas and reached down to check the padding. It was a little squishy. He looked at Cas expectantly.

"I couldn't help it. You would have known if you were paying attention."

Dean was ruthless and moved his hand to Cas' abdomen, right where his swollen bladder protruded. He pressed down mercilessly.

"Dean, what… what if I leak?"

"Shh," Dean hushed him then pulled him into his chest.

The first squirt that escaped was forceful and audibly spattered against the diaper.

"I'm sorry I didn't pay attention before. But I've got you now. Do you trust me?"

"I - I think so."

Dean kissed Cas on the forehead and pulled him in tight. Cas quit fighting it and decided to trust Dean, he let go and felt the hot liquid pool up around his bottom before soaking into the padding.

"There," Dean soothed as Cas breathed into his chest. "That's better?"

Cas only nodded, not capable of forming comprehensible words while relief flooded him (and he flooded the diaper).

His stream finally tapered and he shivered as the last few drops escaped him. Cas stood to waddle to the conjoining bathroom. He took off the adult diaper very carefully and dried himself off with some bath tissue.

Dean took the folded up diaper from Cas and discreetly dropped it in one of the bins on the side of the house before rejoining the party. Things may not have gone as planned at first, but knowing that no one else besides Dean and Cas had any clue what they just did made Cas' skin tingle all over.


End file.
